


The Evermore Sky & his Demons

by alternative_ann



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Twins, Artist Tsuna, Blood and Violence, Chef Tsuna, Chrome has a harem, Demon Arcobaleno, Demon Summoning, Demon Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Everyone Loves Tsuna, Everyone wants Tsuna’s cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Lovers, Sewist Tsuna, Summoning Circles, Torture, Transcendent Tsuna, Tsuna has a Harem, Tsuna loves cuddles, Twin Fic, stupid parents doing their bests but suck at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_ann/pseuds/alternative_ann
Summary: After an incident that left Tsuna stranded in the world where Ralias-demons reside, Tsuna has no choice but to survive and call this place his new home. However, it seems bad luck loves him so much, he stumbles upon a powerful Ralia that’ll turn his life upside down.Another Summoning & Demon contracting AU.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sepira, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	The Evermore Sky & his Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the many Demon Summoning fanfictions I've read! If you wish to read more demon summoning fics like this, go check out my fic list on tumblr!  
> [alternativeann.tumblr.com](https://alternativeann.tumblr.com/post/633109187871768576/khr-demon-summoning-fanfics)

Muscles ached, bruises are forming, crimson blood stains and drips Tsuna’s shirt as he runs. A throbbing ache in his chest, and a game of tag he is forced to play by his tormentors. Their beasts run wild, laughing along with their master and licking their lips from the delicious blood they had tasted from the small brunet. They craved for more, because for some strange reason, the brunet’s blood was definitely a 5-star meal with so much energy packed into it. The Ralias couldn’t let this opportunity go, after all, such pure energy can make a Ralia strong as they continue to consume his blood.

Tears were dripping, knees were about to give out, all Tsuna could do was to follow his uncanny intuition as it guides him to who-knows-where, as long is it escapes his tormentor’s clutches. With one large push, and a voice in his mind telling him to **_jump in_** after he finds a strange blue-lilac lake that has a glow to it, Tsuna didn’t care anymore and jumps in, holding his breath like his intuition says.

The Ralias of the bullies whine, upset and strangely afraid of the lake, before deciding to return to their masters after Tsuna begins to swim away from them, and a little deeper into the water.

Now, Tsuna would’ve loved to panic and scream, but due to his intuition not warning him of any dangers to come, Tsuna had gotten used to the fact that nothing would hurt him unless his body or mind begins to act up. The fishes that swam by stopped to have a look at the brunet and with some of his blood blending together with the clear water, the demonic fishes decide to suck on some, but not to an extent that they want to suck on the brunet’s injury before eventually dragging and consuming him into the depths of the lake.

A good five minutes has passed, and with another exhausting push, the brunet has managed to swim to the other end of the lake since it wasn’t big in the first place. Placing his waterproof bag beside him, he took a short break before he continues his journey into the depths of the forest.

Losing the device that indicates his location and also the location to where the portal to the academy is, sucks. It was the only thing Tsuna can get to safety, where the bullying and the near-death experience is close to zero.

Sighing in frustration, Tsuna felt a variety of overwhelming emotions; notably anger and sadness. His eyes were red from the sobs he has yet to stop, the aches and a possible muscle tear were pleading him to rest or sleep, and his whole uniform outfit has been shredded. This was a whole lot worse than before, and all Tsuna could do was blame his arousing blood.

Apparently, from what Tsuna had experienced, his blood has always drawn Ralias-either harmless or harmful-to him. He didn’t understand why, and with one of the scrapes he got from the first time he visited the Daeralias dimension a harmless Ralia in the size of a salamander had licked a drop of his scraped blood which caused him to shockingly evolve 3 times bigger. Tsuna thanked the Ralia for he was harmless, but in exchange for the Ralia to have one more lick of Tsuna’s blood, Tsuna asked that he keeps a secret about his 5-starred blood. Not that the salamander understood, but Tsuna was apparently good at making harmless dumb Ralias able to understand him and Tsuna to understand them.

In Tsuna’s honest opinion, the whole ‘low class Ralias are dumb’ is just a bullshit fact.

From what Tsuna had learned and investigated, it wasn’t the fact that low class Ralias or Ralias that are harmless and weak to even injure a human are all dumb and stupid and easy to trick and make a contract, its the fact that the older they are than a human in terms of years, the higher of a chance it knows its way on how to survive a human’s manipulation and the predatory Ralias that feast on them. Tsuna would rather have one of those types of Ralias-that know and are aware of survival-as his familiar.

But so far, Tsuna was too forgiving and too kind, not wanting to chain any of their freedom down.

Rubbing his red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, Tsuna sniffed and attempted to calm himself down, taking heaps of breaths and closed his eyes. He needed to be relaxed in order to survive the demon-filled world, or then he’ll be eaten up in no time. However, thinking back about his family, he wonders how they’ll take the news of him being declared dead. He knows for sure that both his mother and his older brother would be worried sick, clinging to hope that Tsuna is alive and is either living with someone safe. His father-although his father loves him, and wants to do what is best for Tsuna, he wouldn’t cling on a hope that his son is alive and well in a world filled with hungering demons that can kill a human swiftly.

That is how perilous the world of Daeralias is.

So Tsuna could understand why his father would’ve believed Tsuna to be dead the moment he disappeared into the Cursed Forest. His father-Iemitsu would definitely mourn for the loss of his son, but wouldn’t be so blind to cling on a hope that may not come true. Even Tsuna does not know if he’ll be able to survive.

As for his twin brother, Ieyoshi, Tsuna has no words for the boy. Although they were twins, they weren’t close, due to Ieyoshi’s intellect and his ability as an extraordinary Summoner. He was the most loved child beside Dino in the family, and is also favored by their grandfather-Timoteo and his sons, Federico, Massimo and Enrico. If Tsuna was falsely blamed by Ieyoshi, he would have their backing and would definitely punish Tsuna without listening to his side of the story.

Thankfully, Ieyoshi never did such things, but neither did he interact with Tsuna as much as he did with the rest of the family. In fact, Ieyoshi was strict on reputation, and would make sure that he and Tsuna would act only brotherly in front of others, and then take the stage and attention to himself while Tsuna remains in the crowd.

Tsuna didn’t mind, because he hated attention. Although hurtful words have been thrown at him, Tsuna was so used it to the point he wouldn’t tremble under a single insult. Instead, he’d smile, a tactic he uses to say ‘go fuck yourself because you don’t know shit about me’. So far, the tactic has been proven effective, causing those around him to stay away.

Not that Tsuna is complaining. He loves it.

But back to the current situation, Tsuna really needs to get a move on, or else he’ll probably be eaten if he stays for too long. With one big push off the ground, Tsuna grabs his bag and hurries away from the lake. He needs to get away from an area where the portal is near, or else he’ll be found and force to return to the institute.

The institute of hell, is what Tsuna would call it.

Being tormented and living in misery by both the students and the teachers, was not what Tsuna wanted. He never wanted to be a Summoner. He never asked for it.

However, what could he do after his father had already gone and done the preparations for Tsuna to enrol in the Institute of Daeralias?

Tsuna understood that Iemitsu only wanted what was best for him. He also understood the hidden meaning behind Iemitsu’s actions that by enrolling him and making a pact, Tsuna could be protected and have a Ralia friend beside him. But Tsuna didn’t want it.

Tsuna would rather have him be eaten than staying in the institute.

And now that he’s presumed dead, nothing can stop him from going back to a cage he was forced to be in.

Tsuna is free.

And he’s going to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST CHAPTER RELEASED! :D
> 
> Ok I didn't actually plan to release the first chapter this month, but since I kinda want to promote it, tada!  
> I'm going to have to warn you guys that the next chapter will be posted in June, because I really want to keep stuff consistent. Sorry, but this is something I need to do.
> 
> On the other hand, before you guys begin commenting me plagiarising metamorcy's demon summoning fic and fruitpastilles' the summoning pact fic, THIS FIC IS LITERALLY INSPIRED BY THEM! Heck, there are so many other demon summoning fics out there! I will admit that certain... infos of how demon summoning works may be copied, but I will NEVER plagiarize other people's stories. Then again, the ships are also leaning to Arco27, but yeah. Please don't hate me ;-;
> 
> Another on the other hand, for those who are a little impatient, and would like to see sneak peeks, how about joining the 'Simping is Allowed' server? I'm quite active there and its a loving community with not very much members>:D
> 
> [Discord Server Link](https://discord.gg/Vtac4EjXym)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://alternativeann.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading this chapter!


End file.
